Quests
As with most action-type games, there are two types of quests: the main storyline quests, which tell the actual tale of the game, and side quests, missions designed to offer humor and/or opportunities for players to do more than travel from point A to B. Bush Whacker 2 is no exception. Main Storyline Quests Bush Whacker 2 is set on a series of islands. Each island possesses several zones and each zone has, on average, 6 or 7 quests you must complete before you can enter the next zone. Island 1 :Main Page: Starting Island Quests The story begins on an island that you find yourself shipwrecked upon. There are 10 zones with storyline quests on the first island with terrain varying from forests, to majestic mountains, to desolate deserts. Island 2 :Main Page: Second Island Quests After reaching the 10th zone, you find a boat to cross The Narrow Sea to reach a new, larger island with 17 main storyline quest-filled zones. Players will cross through a thick Evergreen filled forest, enter a trackless swamp, climb a snow-covered mountain pass and trek through a Haunted Forest. Island 3 :Main Page: Third Island Quests Upon completing the Haunted Forest Supply Run, you will be able to take a boat to a set of tropical islands. There are a total of 4 zones in one sector all with an array of tropical themes. Island 4 :Main Page: Fourth Island Quests Upon completing Upper Juau Island, you discover the Princess has escaped to the mainland! Chasing after her, you discover a previously unreachable section of the Second Island containing a desert kingdom, a ruin-filled jungle, an active volcano and some grassy highlands. Who knows what adventures await?! Side Quests There are a number of side quests that are made available for those that want to experience the rest of the Bush Whacker 2 world. Secret Bonus Areas :Main Page: Secret Bonus Areas Location: Hidden in Selected Zones | Prerequisite: Be able to find and access the hidden entrance The Secret Bonus Areas are optional areas, the entrance of which are hidden in each of the main storyline areas and occasionally side quest areas. In each of them, you'll find a field and a puzzle, and you'll be rewarded with Gold as well as Trinkets, Gear or House Accessories. Great for the game grinder who wants to find everything! The Flux :Main Page: The Flux Location: At the end of the game's available content | Prerequisite: Reach the end of the game's available content The Flux is a special bonus area where you can talk with the avatars of the game's design staff. There is a special 121 piece puzzle located here that can be completed multiple times and drops special high-quality Trinkets or 1250 Gold (if you collect all the available trinkets). Events :Main Page: Events Location: The Fairgrounds (Southwest Commons) | Prerequisite: Right place, right time The Developers will regularly run season specific Events. These Events are timed and once they're done, it's over. Seasonal Events award special Gear, Decoration Items and Event Ribbons that, when hung in your House, create a bump to your Base Energy figure. Nate's Adventures :Main Page: Nate's Adventures Location: One area per game sector | Prerequisite: Talk to the Town Crier, be able to reach where Nate is, and complete any prior Nate Adventures. Nate Dragon is a reoccurring NPC in BW1 and BW2. He is extremely adventurous, greedy for treasure, absentminded and almost dangerous (mostly to himself.) His personality traits lead him into precarious situations which will always end up requiring your assistance and usually you will have rescue him. Nate's Adventures are optional and do not impact the main storyline. There is typically one Nate adventure per Sector with new adventures being released a few weeks after the next story update is released. The Old Hermit Location: The Hermit's House | Prerequisite: Having access to the Hermit's House 100 |name2=Cleaning up the Lake |type2=main |desc2=The Old Hermit wants you to Fish up 5 pieces of Junk from the Lower or Upper Evergreen Forest lake. |task2=Fish up 5 |reward2=100 100 |name3=Exterminator |type3=main |desc3=The Old Hermit wants you to whack 20 Grubs in the Evergreen Forest. |task3=Whack 30 Grubs |reward3=100 100 |name4=Trash Collector |type4=main |desc4=The Old Hermit wants you to collect 15 Pieces of Trash in the Evergreen Forest. |task4=Find 15 Pieces of Trash |reward4=100 100 |name5=Breadcrumbs |type5=main |desc5=The Old Hermit wants you to collect 30 Breadcrumbs in the Evergreen Forest. |task5=Find 30 Breadcrumbs |reward5=100 100 |name6=Weed whacker |type6=main |desc6=The Old Hermit wants you to Whack 20 Weeds in the Evergreen Forest. |task6=Whack 20 Weeds |reward6=100 100 }} The Commons As you progress through the world of Bush Whacker 2 and as you level up more and more buildings in The Commons will become available to you. When you meet the prerequisites you will have access to the quests. Jim's Lumber Mill Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Reach The Commons 100 250 |name2=1.Chop Chop |type2=child |desc2=Jim the Lumberjack needs to cut down some trees to make room for his Lumber Mill. Find him 10 Axes in bushes. You'll have more luck finding Axes in the highest level bushes available to you. |task2=Collect 10 Axes |reward2=25 50 |name3=2.Rope it Off |type3=child |desc3=Jim the Lumberjack needs to plot out where his Lumber Mill will be built. Find him 10 Coils of Rope in bushes. You'll have more luck finding Ropes in the highest level bushes available to you. |task3=Collect 15 Coils of Rope |reward3=25 50 |name4=3. Log Run |type4=child |desc4=Jim the Lumberjack needs some more logs for his Lumber Mill. You'll have more luck finding Logs in the highest level bushes available to you. |task4=Collect 20 Raw Logs |reward4=25 50 |name5=4. See-Saw |type5=child |desc5=Jim the Lumberjack needs some saw blades for his Lumber Mill. Find him 2 Saw blades in bushes. They're rare, but you'll have more luck finding them in the highest level bushes available to you. |task5=Find 2 Saw Blades |reward5=25 50 }} 'Your Daily Lumber Quota' Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill 20 }} * This is a daily quest (resets after 20 hours), but '''only' when you have another quest that requires wooden planks; you cannot stockpile them in advance.'' Town Hall Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill 250 250 |name2=1. Water for the Workers |type2=child |desc2=Find 20 Straws for the workers who are chopping down trees in the Commons. You can find Straws in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Straws |reward2=25 50 |name3=2. Sturdy Stone Structure |type3=child |desc3=Find 30 Chunks of Stone for the workers who are building a Town Hall in the Commons. You'll spot Chunks of Stone in fields while whacking bushes. Whack it to collect it. |task3=Find 30 Chunks of Stone |reward3=25 50 |name4=3. Pre-Painted Planks |type4=child |desc4=Find 15 Red Planks for the roof of the Town Hall in the Commons. You can find Red Planks in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task4=Find 15 Red Planks |reward4=25 50 |name5=4. Great Scott! |type5=child |desc5=Find some Clockwork for the Town Hall's clock tower. Obviously you can find complex Clockwork in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task5=Find some Clockwork |reward5=25 50 }} A Market for All Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill |reward1=250 250 |name2=Fresh Produce |type2=main |desc2=Farmer McDonald wants you to place four plots on your ranch and then plant and harvest 2 Strawberry crops and 2 Corn crops. To place the plots, head to your ranch and go into build mode. Find the plots in your inventory and place them on your ranch. Leave build mode and click on each plot to plant something. Plant two Strawberries and two Corn and then wait for them to grow. Be sure to come back before your crops wilt* or you'll need a friend to revive them for you! |task2=Place 4 Harvest 2 Harvest 2 |reward2=50 50 }} Find 25 School Supplies |reward6=50 500 }} Masonry Shop Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Rescue Brock in The Dusty Incline, School House |name2=The Filler Quest |type2=main |desc2=Brock the Mason made a slight miscalculation. He needs you to find him some dirt to fill in the hole he made. You can find dirt in bushes, of course. Don't try to get dirt from anywhere else! |task2=Find 40 Bags of Dirt |reward2=50 |name3=Some Rocks Would Be Nice |type3=main |desc3=Brock the Mason needs some Rocks to build his Masonry Shop. Find Rocks on the ground while whacking bushes and bring them to him in the Commons. |task3=Find 15 Rocks |reward3=50 |name4=I Don't Like Sand |type4=main |desc4=Brock the Mason needs some Sand for his Masonry Shop. Find Sand in bushes anywhere in the world. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. |task4=Find 24 Pile of Sand |reward4=50 |name5=You Don't Clay? |type5=main |desc5=Brock the Mason needs some Clay for his Masonry Shop. Find Clay in bushes anywhere in the world. Clay turns into bricks! |task5=Find 29 Globs of Clay |reward5=50 500 4 Paved roads in The Commons }} 'Your Daily Masonry Quota' Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: The Masonry Shop 20 |name2=Your Daily* Stone Blocks Quota |type2=main |desc2=Whack stones out in the wild and bring the Raw Stones to Brock at his Masonry Shop. Whackable stones will appear in fields as you whack other bushes. Bring Brock 20 Raw Stones and he'll convert them into Stone Blocks. |task2=Find 20 Raw Stones |reward2=50 20 }} * This is a daily quest (resets after 20 hours), but '''only' when you have another quest that requires Clay Bricks or Stone Blocks; you cannot stockpile them in advance.'' To Amicus Isle! Location: Teleporter in The Commons Amicus Isle is Bush Whacker 2's multiplayer event zone. Interact with your fellow Bush Whackers, perform energy-free daily quests to earn Island Tokens and shop at the wandering merchant stores to get exclusive customization gear, pets and more! Click here for more details! Detective Agency Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Masonry Shop |name2=Sticks and Bricks |type2=main |desc2=Investigator Kaine would like to open a Detective Agency in the Commons. He needs bricks and lumber to get the structure built. You can get Bricks by talking to Brock the Mason and Lumber by talking to Jim the Lumberjack. You can 20 of each item by doing their daily quests each day. |task2=Gather 60 Gather 60 |reward2=50 |name3=The Stolen Keys |type3=main |desc3=A Bandit has stolen the keys to Investigator Kaine's new Detective Agency. Track down the Bandit and get the keys back. You have a chance to find the Bandit while whacking anywhere in the world, though higher level bushes are always better! |task3=Find the Missing Keys |reward3=50 500 4 }} Completing the Detective Agency will open up cases to be worked on. See Detective Agency Cases for the details of the cases you can work on! The Mysterious Knight Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Detective Agency Not long after Investigator Kaine's Detective Agency opened, a mysterious Knight arrived in the Commons. He was very surly and close-mouthed at first, but it seems that he recognizes your prowess and is willing to call upon your services now... But who is he..? And more importantly, what is he planning? |name2=The Stolen Sword |type2=main |desc2=The Mysterious Knight in the Commons would like you to find the Drakesteel Sword that Negdry had stolen from him. Whack Bandits until you find the one that has the sword. |task2=Ask Negdry about the Stolen Sword Recover the Stolen Sword |reward2=50 |name3=The Shattered Hilt |type3=main |desc3=The Mysterious Knight in the Commons would like to repair the hilt of his Drakesteel Sword, which was shattered when it was stolen. Find hilt fragments in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Shattered Hilt Pieces |reward3=50 |name4=Sticks and Stones |type4=main |desc4=The Mysterious Knight, now revealed to be the infamous Botho the Smith, is going to build a Blacksmithing shop in the Commons. He needs stone blocks from Brock the Mason and Lumber from Jim the Lumberjack. You can obtain 20 of each item per day doing Brock & Jim's daily quests. |task4=Gather 60 Gather 60 |reward4=50 |name5=Ever-Burning Embers |type5=main |desc5=Botho the Smith needs a fuel source for his Blacksmith forge that won't run out. Find him Ever-Burning Embers in bushes anywhere in the world. |task5=Find 32 Ever-Burning Embers |reward5=50 500 |name6=Runesocketing 101 |type6=main |desc6=Botho the Smith is giving you a crash course in Runesocketing, a powerful new way to customize your character! |task6=Learn about Runesocketing from Botho |reward6=500 1st Rune Socket 1 }} Click here for information about Runesocketing 'Repeatable Daily Rune Quest' Random Rune }} 'Your Daily Blacksmith Quota' Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: The Blacksmith Shop Product }} * This is a daily quest (resets after 20 hours), but '''only' when you have another quest that requires a product to be made of iron; you cannot stockpile them in advance.'' The Alchemy Shop Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: The Blacksmith Shop |name2=Enchanted Lumber |type2=main |desc2=Ellesandra the Alchemist would like to build an Alchemy Shop in the Commons. She needs a lot of Lumber to get the job done. You can get Lumber from Jim the Lumberjack. Complete his daily quest every 20 hours until you have enough Lumber. Ellesandra is waiting north of the Market, where she's planning to build her shop. |task2=Gather 80 |reward2=50 |name3=Stained Glass |type3=main |desc3=Ellesandra the Alchemist would like to build an Alchemy Shop in the Commons. She'd like to have stained glass windows for the front of her shop. Find her stained glass pieces in bushes. Ellesandra is waiting north of the Market, where she's planning to build her shop. |task3=Find 20 Stained Glass Sections |reward3=50 |name4=Mixology Pots |type4=main |desc4=Ellesandra the Alchemist would like to build an Alchemy Shop in the Commons. She needs iron cauldrons in order to mix her recipes. Talk to Botho the Smith about getting some Iron Cauldrons. You can complete Botho's daily quest once every 20 hours until you have enough. Ellesandra is waiting north of the Market, where she's planning to build her shop. |task4=Get 2 Iron Cauldrons from Botho |reward4=50 |name5=The Most Important Piece |type5=main |desc5=Ellesandra the Alchemist would like to build an Alchemy Shop in the Commons. The final thing she needs is a chimney to vent fumes during the mixing of various alloys and powders. Find her a tin chimney in bushes. Ellesandra is waiting north of the Market, where she's planning to build her shop. |task5=Find a tin chimney |reward5=50 250 Alchemy Shop Opens }} 'Daily Alchemic Quests' Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: The Alchemy Shop Upon completing the Alchemy Shop, Ellesandra will start offering daily quests. Complete all 6 unique quests for an Achievement. Keep completing them to earn Alchemy Tokens for unlocking items for the shop. For more on what you can do in the Alchemy Shop, see the Alchemical Runemaking section of the Runesocketing page. 1 |name2=Gelatinous Jelly |type2=main |desc2=Ellesandra the Alchemsit needs some Base Jelly. You can get it by whacking Gelatinous Cubes. Gelatinous Cubes will appear randomly in fields as you whack throughout the world. |task2=Find 18 Base Jelly |reward2=50 1 |name3=More Jewels of Power |type3=main |desc3=Ellesandra the Alchemsit needs some more Jewels of Power to fuel her Alchemic Magic. Find Jewels of Power in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 16 Jewels of Power |reward3=50 1 |name4=Mostly Empty Vials |type4=main |desc4=Ellesandra the Alchemist needs some Empty Vials for her crazy experiments. You can fish up Empty Vials from fishing holes anywhere in the world. |task4=Fish up 8 Empty Vials |reward4=50 1 |name5=Dust Masks |type5=main |desc5=Ellesandra the Alchemist needs some Dust Masks to avoid inhaling poisonous fumes. Dust Masks can be found in bushes throughout the world. |task5=Find 20 Dust Masks |reward5=50 1 |name6=Missing Chesty |type6=main |desc6=Ellesandra the Alchemist needs someone to find her missing pet, Chesty!. Chesty has wandered off, and may appear randomly in fields as you whack throughout the world. |task6=Find Chesty |reward6=50 1 }} Category:Quests